She will be loved
by Eclipsedlove
Summary: Song fic, by Maroon 5. Hisoka relates touching events of his past to the pleasent future he has with tsuzuki. minor languae, with a little tsoka. disclaimer, do not own characters or song lyrics.


Song fic Maroon 5 She will be loved

Curled up on the couch Hisoka pulled his pillow closer to his chest as he finished the last wonderfully, agonizing pages of his book. Resting the adventure under its protective cover for the last time, he stared blankly at the green woven cover and sighed. He hated finishing books just as much as he loved reading them. He wasn't quiet ready for bed yet, but still didn't feel like starting another book, so he grabbed the stereo remote and flicked it on. Instantly, the voice of a male announcer boomed through the speakers, making him cringe as he fumbled with the volume. Occasionally, despite his annoyance for loud things would turn it up extra loud to an extra good song. He flicked through his favorite stations till he found one playing a soothing melody. Recognizing it as Maroon 5's hit _She will be loved_. He'd never particularly liked the band but somehow their, exotically, sexy music always trailed his thoughts back to a certain midnight haired someone.

_Beauty queen of only 18, she had some trouble with herself. _

Instantly, his mind drifted to Tsuzuki, and tonight, himself.

'_Young and troubled, how trivial_.'

_He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else._

Muraki.

Memories and emotions flooded the boy which evidentially all found their way back to Tsuzuki.

'_Always there to save me from that bastard…I wish you were here now._'

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door, I've had you so many times but some how I want more. _

'_Have me..?'_

The thought made the teen blush and squeeze his pillow closer still to his small body. He really never let his mind exploit these thoughts but tonight all he could think about were Tsuzuki's hot lip's as the first chorus came on.

_I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile, ask he if she wants to stay awhile she will be loved…_

this summed up a lot about their relationship. Hisoka knew the extent of Tsuzuki's devotion towards him, which made him smile sweetly into his pillow. And the fact that he was able to return those feeling made him smile even more.

_Tap on my window knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful. _

Hisoka always felt beautiful when he was with Tsuzuki Whether he was telling Hisoka, or when he caught Tsuzuki just gazing at him, radiating with admiration. It made him feel… wonderful.

_I know I tend to get so insecure, it doesn't matter any more, it's not always rainbows or butterflies, its compromise that moves us along. _

'_Kyoto…'_

Hisoka could really relate to this statement. He snuggled closer to his squished pillow wishing it to be someone else.

_My heart is full and my door door's always open, you can come any time you want._

Every thing about this song had been true so far. Hisoka couldn't help but wonder if this true as well. Staring at his cell phone, resting on the coffee table in front of him, his heart battled his mind as the longest chorus danced through the speakers.

_She will be loved… _repeating colorfully reassured the boy's conflicting emotions.

_I know were you hide, alone in your car, know all of the things who make you who you are, I know that good bye means nothing at all, comes back and begs me to catch here every time she falls. _

Tears poured down Hisoka's cheeks freely. He needed to see Tsuzuki, his Tsuzuki. He didn't want to feel these emotions alone.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful. _

Right on cue, a small knock came from the front door.

'_Who the hell?' _

Hisoka really didn't want to be disturbed right now, but he felt a small tickle play at his empathy. Still clutching his phone, he rose to the door wiping his tears and disregarding his faithful pillow. Slowly opening the door, down cast emerald pools shifted upward to meet vibrant amethyst. "Tsuzuki..?" he whispered.

"Hey," his voice was quiet, gentle. "I… uh… I know it's late but," he paused hearing the announcer on the radio station come on, he shifted his gaze past Hisoka to the stereo.

"A special thanks to Asoto-san for the request. Hopefully his little Hisoka was still awake to hear it. In this next set…"

Hisoka turned away from the stereo to face Tsuzuki again. "How'd you..?"

"You mentioned you liked the station before, and every time I heard the song I couldn't help but be reminded of you and me," he laughed subtly.

"Thank you," it was all Hisoka could think of to say. He tentively stepped closer before throwing him self into the familiar, and warm embrace.

'_So much better than the stupid pillow,'_ he thought.

He le Tsuzuki inside, settling back down on the couch, embracing again. Hisoka pulled his legs up as to position him self to look at the older man. Leaning forward Tsuzuki placed a warm kiss on Hisoka's welcoming lips.

"I love you."

" I love you too."


End file.
